Illusionary Dimensions
by Warriorsqueen
Summary: Yuya Sakaki and his gaming buddies decide to play a new video game called SBURB. Who knew that it would end the world?


So in a fit of complete self-indulgence (and coming across some headcanons on tumblr) I decided to cross two of my biggest fandoms: Arc-V and Homestuck. This can technically read with minimal/no knowledge of homestuck but it pulls heavily from homestuck lore so you may get a little lost  
And because I'm not the type to start en medias res, we need to get all that intro stuff out of the way. Also, this fic is also posted on AO3 with full homestuck formatting if that makes it a bit easier to read.  
Enjoy!

* * *

A young man stands in his room. it isn't his birthday or anything, but we are with him and his name is Yuya Sakaki.

 **\- melodiousMaestra [MM] began messaging oddeyedMagician [OM]-**

OM: yuzuuuuuuuuuuuu

OM: are you done downloading it yet?

MM: Calm down

MM: I'm almost done

OM: ughhhhhhhhhh

Yuya sighed. He was supposed to play a game with all of his friends, but first Yuzu had to download the server half of the game and it was taking forever.

MM: OK I have it. do you have your half downloaded?

MM: Don't forget you have to be Yugo's server player once you've gotten through

OM: of course!

Yuya quickly checked his downloads. his server copy was still downloading but his client was open and ready, but he couldn't see what window he was supposed to mess around in.

MM: Alright I think I have it

MM: Oh

MM: Oh Wow

MM: Yuya

MM: I can see your room

OM: what?

MM: I can see your room

MM: I've connected the game and I can see your room

MM: I've been to your room so I know what it looks like

MM: Do me a favor

MM: Go sit on your bed

Yuya rolled his eyes. He unplugged his laptop from the power source and went and laid down on his bed, laptop on his stomach.

MM: Lazy

MM: Don't lay down

MM: You can't game laying down

OM: wait you can see that?

MM: Of course you dork

MM: Now get up, I don't want to move this with you still on it

Yuya got up and watched in amazement as what looked like a yellow cursor floated through the air. He kept staring as the cursor- Yuzu?- began moving stuff around until the messenger beeped again

 **-** **speedroidRider** **[SR]** **began messaging oddeyedMagician** **[OM]** **-**

SR: yo are you in yet

OM: not even close

OM: Yuzu just barely started moving my stuff around

SR: ugh

SR: I just want to play already

 **-** **speedroidRider** **[SR]** **ceased messaging oddeyedMagician** **[OM]** **-**

Yuya rolled his eyes. Yugo was one of his gaming group that were all playing Sburb and was the most excited. It was Yugo who had been the one to suggest that they all play together.

MM: Um Yuya

MM: I might need you to look at this

Yuya looked up and startled at the state of his room. his bed was gone, his desk was shoved in the corner, and there was a new device shaped like a tube in the center of the room.

OM: where did you put my bed

MM: That isn't the point

MM: Try open the cruxtruder

OM: the cruxtruder?

MM: The big tube thing

MM: Oh and put down your laptop

MM: You have a cell phone for a reason

Yuya rolled his eyes and placed his laptop on his desk. As he walked over to the cruxtruder, Yuzu's cursor deployed another machine against the wall. Yuya's phone vibrated in his pocket but he ignored it, first attempting to pull the lid off the tube. When that didn't work, he pulled on the wheel on the tube's side.

MM: Ok I just deployed the totem lathe

MM: I don't really know how any of this works

MM: I'm just reading the names off of the labels

MM: Get out of the way I have an idea

Yuya looked up from his phone to see his bed floating over his head. He quickly scrambled to the corner next to the desk. The bed floated next to the tube before hitting the top and knocking the lid off. Once the lid came off, a glowing red orb. It pulsed brightly and Yuya was really tempted to touch it.

MM: I did it

MM: but now there's a floaty thing

OM: I wanna touch it

MM: Don't touch it

OM: it's making weird noises

MM: Don't touch it

Yuya rolled his eyes.

MM: Oh no

OM: what?

MM: There's a timer.

Yuya could now see digital numbers slowly ticking down on the base of the cruxtruder. 7:15, 7:14, 7:13...

OM: ok so we need to move fast. what do we do next?

MM: I don't know

OM: call Yuri

OM: he's good at stuff like this

MM: Alright

MM: See what that other machine does in the meantime

 **\- melodiousMaestra** **[MM]** **ceased messaging oddeyedMagician** **[OM]** **-**

Yuya took a deep breath. He had no idea what that countdown was leading to but he was pretty sure he had to get stuff done before time ran out. Countdowns in video games usually led to game over, and when it was right in front of his face, game over wasn't an option.

Yuya pulled at the wheel on the tube and jumped back in surprise as a clear red cylinder shot out from the tube. He scooped the cylinder into his arms on his way over to the machine. it was heavy, made out of a solid glass or something. the machine on the other hand was relatively ominous. It had an empty spot about the same size as the tube which seemed to fit when Yuya placed it there, and numerous wheels.

 **\- melodiousMaestra** **[MM]** **began messaging oddeyedMagician** **[OM]** **-**

MM: Ok I figured out what you need to do

MM: Yuri found a walkthrough or something

MM: I'm going to give you a card

MM: You need to put the card in the machine

MM: I'll deal with your sprite

OM: I have to put something in it

OM: Sorry, I'm using your pillow pet

MM: not my pillow pet!

MM: You need to hurry, you get no choice in the matter

Yuya sighed. He plugged the card into the slot and watched as Yuzu's cursor dropped his hippo pillow pet into the rapidly flashing ball of light. the lathe now had spikes descending from the top and the glowing screeching sprite had a happy plush hippo face. Yuya turned a wheel on the lathe and the spikes began carving into the crystal cylinder.

MM: Ok, now go to your bathroom

OM: what did you do to my bathroom?

MM: I don't have time to explain just go to your bathroom

MM: oh and take the totem with you

OM: the totem?

MM: the crystal

MM: hurry!

Yuya ran down the hall to the bathroom, totem under his arm. When he got to the bathroom, he was surprised at how empty it was. The shower and sink were gone and the toilet was set apart in a corner. Now, the space was taken up by a giant platform. there was a set of tubes next to a small round pedestal where Yuya then placed the totem.

The tubes began to move, scanning the totem before a red blanket appeared in the middle of the platform. The blanket was patterned with hippos and was temptingly soft looking.

MM: you have about a minute left on that timer

OM: well what do I do with this

MM: I don't know

MM: Yuri didn't say anything about that

Yuya wanted to scream. He could hear his floating hippo sprite buzzing behind him. He didn't know aha to do and he was running out of time. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it around his shoulders. As he moved to slide his goggles down over his eyes, there was a bright flash of red light.

The game had begun.


End file.
